Behind Those Doors
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Horo x Anna.. ..AU.. The tensions of being stuck in an elevator with only another person, a stranger... A pretty girl stranger...


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...

Yes, this is obviously an AU.

---------------------

**Ding!** The elevator sounded as the metal doors then slowly slid open.

A girl about the age of eighteen stepped into the small mechanical box. She punched the button with the number one on it, which blinked on a light in response. She adjusted the semi-large cardboard box in her hands, the door closing as slowly has it had opened.

"Wait! Hold the door!"

The girl made no attempt to stop the closing doors. A boy about the same age as her ran into the elevator, his leg almost getting caught in the door.

The boy, now holding his knees to regain his breath, had spiky blue hair, it being wrapped around a black headband.

He stood up to face the only other person in this tiny compartment. She was a girl with shoulder length blond hair, probably a few inches shorter than him. He noted that she was wearing something that looked like a woman's business outfit, minus the jacket, which was hanging off her left arm. She was also carrying a brown box, filled with various office objects and a few desk decorations.

The boy then quickly turned his head away from her, remembering that it was rude to stare, and at a pretty girl too. They may get the wrong idea. Instead, he looked at the red numbers located above the buttons to indicate the floor they were on.

18... 16... 14...

Being in a small amount of space with a complete stranger is kind of nerve-racking. It was quiet, minus the mechanical gears above working on the elevator.

12... 10... 8...

Somewhere between the 7th and 6th, the elevator shook violently, jolting the passengers from their spot. The elevator refrained from motion of any sort. Then, it was quiet again.

The boy got off from his knees, rubbing his now soar forehead, which resulted from banging on one of the metal sides when the elevator flirted unexpectedly. He slightly glanced over to the girl and saw that she barely moved from her spot.

A few minutes and the elevator still hasn't moved from it's position. Seeing as the girl wasn't going to do anything, the boy went over the buttons and pressed the red one that would only be pressed during emergencies. He certainly thought it was an emergency.

"Hello? Anyone there? Eh... This elevator is currently... not... moving... Um... can we get some help here?" He spoke quite uneasily into where he thought he should speak.

No response. He pressed the button again. "Hello...?"

Still no response.

The boy stared at the button, expecting it to do something, though he didn't quite know what. He didn't move from his spot either, feeling the eyes of the girl boring holes through his back.

Great... he thought.

The girl slid the cardboard box out of her arms and onto the rug flooring. She made way to the buttons, shoving the boy out of her way and punched the red button.

"Hey! Anyone there?" she yelled. "Well, I'm stuck in this damn elevator thanks to your crappy electrician or crap! And you better get me out before I die of lack of oxygen! If you don't get me out in the next 20 minutes, I will be suing!"

Still no response.

"I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" She yelled then kicked the metal doors, surprisingly, leaving a small dent.

The boy shuddered. Great, I'm stuck in an elevator with a scary girl... Kinda cute though.

_Twenty minutes later..._

The boy, now sitting on the corner opposite to the girl, huddled with his arms around his legs. The girl sat in her corner, probably plotting ways to burn this building down once she got out... if she got out. He could practically see the dark aura surrounding her, it scared him.

_Another twenty minutes later..._

Now with cramps in his legs, the boy stood by his corner, still trying not to look at the scary girl. It was eerily quiet... until his stomach growled, which echoed in the small confined space. He stared at the rug carpeting to try to hide his embarrassment.

Crap... he remembered he was supposed to meet his friends for lunch. He sighed. Chocolove probably wouldn't mind, he'd probably laugh with him as he told him that he was stuck in an elevator. Though, Ren would probably kill him for being... about an hour late. He didn't even remember why he agreed to go to lunch with Ren...

The girl was busy shifting through her box of stuff. She pulled out a picture frame with a boy on it. He looked about her age, with dark brownish/black hair and orange head phones. The boy could see the girl smile a bit at the photo before her expression turned cold and tossed it on the floor.

The boy could help but ask. "Hey, who's that?"

He knew it was rude to ask strangers completely stupid questions, but he was curious, and bored. Boredom does things to you.

The girl looked up, a bit startled to hear him speaking to her. She blinked a few times before his question registered her mind. Her expression hardened again. "What's it to you?"

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

The girl stared incredulously at him. What a nosy bastard...

"Because you seem kind of happy when you look at him."

"He's my ex-fiance if you really want to know..."

He blinked. "Ex? What happened?"

He saw how the girl was staring daggers at him. Shutting up now...

_Ten minutes later..._

"We were supposed to get married." The girl said out of the blue.

The boy, who was slowly dozing off, jolted to a wake.

"The day of our wedding..." He saw her hands gripping her business mini skirt tightly. "he..."

"Was he in an accident?" He said, trying to finish her sentence.

"No dammit! He eloped! That bastard did that right on the day of our damn wedding!"

The boy made no effort to hide his surprise. "What! How can any man do that to their fiance?"

Her head facing her lap, hands still gripping onto her mini skirt, she shook violently. "It was an arranged marriage..."

Okay, now he was confused. Wait, they still had arranged marriages? Cool...

"That bastard... If I ever see him again, I'll make sure he lives the rest of his life without arms..."

The boy shuddered. He wondered how a sweet looking girl like her had such a dark and wicked mind.

"And still... I loved him..."

He blinked. Eh? Wasn't she just talking about making his life a living hell?

He saw now that her shoulders were shaking, and not out of anger. Her hands still gripping tightly onto her skirt with a few drops of tears staining it.

"Why... Why did he have to do that? If he didn't love me the way I did him, he could have just told me. He didn't have to break my heart **and** embarrass me..."

The boy stood there stupidly. He was never good at comforting people, let alone a stranger... a pretty girl stranger... He sighed, then sat next to girl.

"There there... It's all right, what's happened in the past is history... Forget about it, it's time to move on. You have the rest of your life ahead of you. Don't ruin it by living in misery and dwelling on the past."

"HE LEFT ME FOR ANOTHER MAN DAMMIT!"

It was his turn to stare at her in surprise. Damn... Did her fiance hate her that much? The poor girl...

He reluctantly put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and slapped it away. "Don't touch me." She growled.

Her sniffles slowly died down and then it was quiet.

The boy realized he was still sitting quite closely to the girl. He moved away a few inches then stared at the carpeting again.

Through the corner of his eyes, he saw her removing her hands from her skirt. He was shocked to see the now wrinkled skirt slightly stained with red. He fully turned and saw that her hands were bleeding due to her tight grip and long nails.

"Your bleeding..."

"No duh Einstein."

He moved closer to her once again and removed a pack of tissues he kept in his pocket. He gently took her hand and slowly dabbed away the blood. Surprisingly, she didn't take her hand back, so he continued to nurse the wound.

After he cleaned her hands with water and wrapped it in some more tissues, she silently thanked him placed her hands gently back onto her lap.

Silence consumed them, but there was no tension in the air. The two strangers sat quietly next to each other, in some strange sort of peace.

"My name's Horokeu Usui. But everyone calls me Horo Horo."

The girl took a while to respond. "Nice to meet you... Horo Horo..."

Horo Horo smiled. His name sounded nice coming from her lips.

Suddenly the lights blinked off and on several times. After the last blink, the elevator's gears hummed and the elevator was back in motion.

The two stood up as the elevator reached the last few floors to the lobby. The ding signaled the opening of the doors and they stepped out of the small compartment.

Horo Horo stretched his arms, grateful for the fresh-ish air. His stomach rumbled once again. Oh yeah... Lunch...

"Um..." The girl looked back at the blue haired boy. "Um... I'm having lunch with some friends, would you like to join me?"

The girl blinked. "Sorry, I can't right now, maybe next time."

Horo Horo was slightly dejected, but he realized she said next time. "Um... Sure... Uh..." Then he remembered he never got her name.

"Anna, Kyouyama Anna." She smiled.

Horo Horo blushed, she was prettier when she smiles...

"Here's my number, call me if you want." She handed him a slip of paper, then exited through the spinning glass doors.

Horo Horo grinned. "YES!"

---------------------

"Ah..." _pant_ "Sorry I'm late guys..." _pant_ "It was such a funny story too..."

Horo Horo looked up after regaining his posture. There sat his friends, Chocolove and Ren, staring at him. And another guy sat next to Ren.

Horo Horo thought he looked a bit familiar, he couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

"Save the story Horo Horo, I won't buy anything you say." said Ren, with his tongari extra long.

"But..." Horo Horo sighed, he took a seat next to Chocolove, who was playing with the tea cup and spoons.

"But anyway..." Ren started. "The reason I called you guys here..." His face slowly flushed.

The guy next to him patted his shoulder gently.

Horo Horo continued to stare at the stranger. He looked awfully familiar...

Ren finally continued. "Um... Guys... this is Asakura Yoh..."

The guy waved and grinned in a friendly manner.

"And..."

As if he were suddenly struck by lightning, Horo Horo suddenly remembered why the Asakura guy looked so familiar.

"And... we're... um... married..."

Yoh Asakura was the guy on Anna's photo frame.

---------------------

Yes! Finally done! Hard to believe I thought all of this last night. Actually, not really...

Meh, it was a stupid plot, but I liked how I wrote it...ish. I got the idea yesterday when I was leaving my mom's friend's apartment. I combined it with this Chinese radio story thingy I heard a long while ago when I was eating with my dad. The story was about a guy and a girl who were stuck in an elevator and the guy was claustrophobic, so the girl had to calm him down. After he was calmed down, he started talking to her and they were really friendly with each other. He was just fired from his office job and he a photo of his girlfriend/fiance or whatever. He tells the girl that she died in an accident before he got to introduce her to his parents. After they get out of the elevator, the guy's parents are there and they think the girl is the guy's girlfriends, and she plays along with them. And that's all I heard, because I finished eating...

Eh... the story title? I guess you can say I stole it from **FullMetal Alchemist**'s Tobira no Mukou e... But I thought it was kinda like a pun... You know, them being stuck behind the elevator doors and stuff... Or Horo being able to get through to Anna... Eh...

Meh... was anyone OOC? I was kinda having trouble with Anna being able to tell Horo all that stuff. And yes, Anna was fired, that's why she had all that office stuff. I guess because she was so mean to her co-workers after what happened to her marriage. Maybe Anna was being too nice. I was kinda planning on having her give Horo a fake phone number...

Eh... This is the second time I've written a fic without writing it down, and just typing it down.

So, how was it guys? Leave me comments and flames and stuff. I probably wont make another chapter, so this will be a one-shot. I still have to complete the chaptered version of Atatakai Nukumori before I can start another chaptered fic. Oh wait, I have an incomplete Yuugiou fic, and 2 YuuHaku fics... Which I don't really plan on finishing either...

I didn't get my sister to beta-read it for me, so there are probably a lot of crappy grammar mistakes...


End file.
